Old Habits
by speedcake33
Summary: Old habits die hard. Memories of murders they never committed come back to haunt our characters. but why would it be their closest friends? As these memories grow, their hunger for death under their hands does the same. rated M for violence to be safe.
1. A Begining to Remembering

**I own nothing**

I just had an idea to see how this would go. Hope you enjoy!

**Satoko's POV:**

**

* * *

**

_"You're a murderer!"_

_"N- No! I didn't want her to die! Would I be someone to kill Rika-chan?"_

_"How can I believe you?" I pushed Keiichi off the bridge. He fell down. _

_Down._

_Down. _

_Down._

_Until he fell into the river. He was dead, and I killed him. I... I **killed** Keiichi-kun!_

I woke with Rika shaking me.

"Satoko! Satoko, wake up!"

"Ri.. Rika? Wha-"

"You were screaming.. Or laughing. I couldn't really tell." My purple haired friend looked at me in worry with her matching purple eyes.

"It was probably screaming..."

She hugged me. "What were you dreaming about?"

The images came clear in my head again. "I don't remember."

She continued to look at me. I could tell she knew I was lying, but she also knew me better than to think I would tell her. "Well, it's almost time to begin getting ready for school."

"Then I will get started on breakfast a little early." I made us our breakfast, and served. I got dressed in my normal "school uniform" which was a green dress with a yellow tie and black stockings. Put my hair in a brown headband, and joined Rika for food. I didn't eat much, but I don't think Rika noticed. We left for school and got there plenty early. We were used to being the first ones there, but it got old after awhile. Rika was singing a song and I slowly drifted into my own thoughts..

_I wonder what it would be like to kill someone. To, at one moment, be in complete control of someone else's life. What would I want to use? I'm sure something to smash would feel better, but a blade would be cleaner. Wait! Why am I thinking of this? It is not something to be thinking of!_

Out of my thoughts once again, I find Rika smiling at me. "Rika-chan, you're always so happy."

"Of course, sir!" I pat her head. "Satoko-chan is my best friend, so I am happy just to be with her."

"Satoko-chan! Rika-chan!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Rena.

"Hello, Rena-chan." Rika greeted. Shion was next to her with Keiichi and Mion following close behind messing with each other.

"This old man is telling you to shut your trap!" Mion shouted to Keiichi-kun.

He just snickered. "Hey, I know you have a twin, but I still have to believe that you helped her out one day."

"Oh really? What would give you that idea?"

"Just that she seemed to know a lot about me that I don't think you would have told her. That's all."

"Keiichi-kun," Shion interfered with their argument. "sis really did tell me all of those things. I was sick one day, but you didn't go there that day. Sis said so!"

At this Keiichi smiled wide and turned to Mion. "OoOoh~ Is that so? I bet you looked so good in that uniform~" he crept up on her twisting his fingers. Threatening to grab her.

"NO!" She slapped him in the face.

"I bet you look so cute! I could just take you home!" Rena squealed picturing her friend in the Angel Mort uniform.

"Not you too, Rena-yan."

This was how our days started. Fun and easy. Always with some laughs. In our little town Hinamizawa, things can get pretty weird around this time. the cotton drifting festival is always a really fun time! But everyone is waiting for the death and disappearance of two people. It has been happening for a very long time now, and Keiichi-kun is new to here. I don't think he has heard of the festival, but I don't plan on being the one to tell him.

* * *

Aaaaand? What do you think? Short I know, but I had to get it out there! It was in my mind and wouldn't leave unless I put something out!

Comment Subscribe. Pleeeeeaaasse!

and if you're new, check out my other fanfics. They're on VOCAOID. They are also dark and twisted. You didn't come to read this just to read about happy happy things am I right? :D

I love you all, but those who tell me what they think get more love. That's right. I play favorites!

-CG ^.^


	2. How Much Trust?

Chapter 2:

**Keiichi's POV**

* * *

The group seemed a lot less active today. Even Mion was quiet. What made this even more weird, was the fact that we were at a meeting. Mion wasn't doing her usual leading, so Rena had to call her twin sister Shion to come in. Looking at the group, having Shion around sounded really nice. But she let me down. She was too busy working at Angel Morte for her to be able to come down. I guess there was a special going on that day and the costomers were coming in groups of ten per table on average.

Which brought us back to square one. Back in the small classroom with four very quiet girls. I tried to lighten the mood by bringing out a deck of cards to play "Old Maid". That usually cheered everyone up. I was still getting used to the bent things, and would constantly lose, which brought the rest of the group joy being able to put me through many excrutiating punishment games, often leading to my father questioning my sexuality. It was cruel, but if it would cheer up the guys, I'd be willing to try.

"Hey, guys, check it out! Wanna play 'Old Maid'?" None of them made any notion of wanting to play anything.

In the end, Mion ended up calling the meeting to a quicker end. It was strange leaving the room without any sort of girlish outfit on, but I smiled at the accomplishment none the less.

Rika and Satoko headed for their house, while Rena, Mion, and I went the other way. The three of us passed by a building holding a sign on it for the Water Drifting festival which made me wonder. "Hey, are we going to the festival? I'd like to go, seeing as how it would be my first one."

"Keiichi-kun would love the Water Drifting festival! Rena knows it." The brunette chimed in with a much more cheerful tone.

Mion seemed less interested. Looking at her made me feel on edge. It was as though she was waiting for something to happen. "Oi. Mion. You there?" I waved my hand in her face. Seh seemed to snap out of her trance, but her expression was very serious.

"I'm sorry. I have to get going quickly. I just remembered that I have to call my sister. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow at the festival!" She ran ahead of us.

Rena and I walked in silence for awhile. I was thinking of lots of things, but a certain thought wouldn't leave.

_What if their like this because something happened last year around this time? _For whatever reason, I continued to feel like I should ask Rena, but something stopped me every time.

"If you have something on your mind, it is best to just go out and say it."

"What's that?" Could Rena have known what I was thinking no matter what?

She stood in the middle of the road. Her head hung down as her bangs blocked out her eyes. She spoke with a bitter sound. "You have something to ask. If you do not ask it, you'll never learn. So you should just ask."

"W- Well, I guess I was wondering.. Why it was everyone has been acting so strange? Did something happen around this time?"

The girl turned her head and spoke to herself this time. "Keiichi-kun does not remember yet. It does not matter. He will soon enough. Everyone is remembering."

"R- Rena?" I put my hand out to comfort her, but as I did this, she shot her head up and gave me her signiture smile.

"No worries, Keiichi-kun. I think it will all make sense after the festival. Just rest up, and I'll see you tomorrow." Seh skipped to her house before I could say another word.

I stood there in shock thinking over what she could have meant by my "not rememebering yet." What was I not recalling? I walked home in this puzzeled daze, and when entering my house, I greeted neither one of my parents, nore did I hear them as they asked me questions about my day at dinner. Right after, I went up to my room and lay in my bed. I went over everything today. All of their reactions, everything said. I had no idea what is was that was wrong. There was a knock on my door and my mother entered before I gave permission.

"Keiichi, is everything alright?" She sat down next to me.

"Yeah, Mom. Everything is fine. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Well, are you sure you're fine with your father and myself leaving? Would you like us to postpone the trip? We don't have to go to this art convention."

"No. You guys should go. Dad's been looking forward to this for some time now. I'll be fine." I tried to give a smile for her. "If anything happens, you're just a phone call away. Besides, the festival is tomorrow and the group was planning on going down."

"The group?" I heard my father's loud feet hit the stairs as he made his way to my room. "Are you talking about that group of girls you're always with?"

"Yes, Dad. Rena, Mion, Rika, Satoko, possibly Shion. Why?"ra

"No reason. I'm just happy to hear my son will be hanging out with a group of such nice _girls_. Especially that Mion, or Rena." He gave me a wink and looked at his watch. "Oh my! Come on, Dear! We have to get going!"

"But, my love, we still have-" My dad swept her up and grabbed their bags in a rather animated fashion. I could just barely hear my mom yell out before the door closed. "Stay safe, dear!"

That night, I had an unexpected visitor. When I heard loud pounds on the door, I rushed over thinking I would find someone half dead and blood soaked on my porch. The crazy thing was, I was seeing this as Rena, and I kind of _enjoyed _the thought of seeing her gasping for her last breaths under me. As I pulled the door open, I went white on the sight of the fimiliar brown hair. I saw my surroundings fly above me just before I hit hard on the pavement.

_"Keii.. Chi-.. Kun? Please help me... Keiichi-" her sky blue eyes rolled back in her head._

_I stood over the red lump is amazment. Had I truely done that? I was stronger than someone. I could kill a human being, with nothing but my bare hands. I brought the two tools up to face face and studied them with a new found gift. If only I could have seen it sooner. My parents will never take me for granted. Mion would respect me. _

_"W- Wait..." I tried to focus on my surroundings. Things went hazy and blurred before I heard the dead girl's voice overpowering everything, as though speaking to me from the skies._

_"Is Keiichi-kun okay?" I could feel my body swaying and being dragged up. Up. Up. Through the trees around my house. Up to the sky. And looked down only once to say goodbye to the strength I had just recieved. Up into space, and even further than that(if such a place exists). Through purples and blues, reds, and yellows. Until all I saw, was white._

Being dragged out of a dream by a higher voice of someone you just murdered, is an experienced I would suggest having. What's even better about it, is seeing the persons face still perfect and soft. They look so fragile. Finding out that you passed out from lack of food, suddenly makes you realize just how hungry you are. My friend made me some rice and miso soup after tending to me and finding out that I was fine, but she had a most worried look on your face, and it didn't strike me until she sat the bowls on the table in front of me, that I found it odd for her to be here.

"What are you doing here?"

Rena handed me a pillow to set behind me as she explained her circumstances. "Well, you see Keiichi-kun, Rena was home when she recieved a call from a very worried Mion. Mion-chan was crying and asked me if you were all right. I told her that I did not know, but I would go check on you. It's a good thing I did too, otherwise, who knows where you could have fallen."

"Why would Mion call you crying over me?"

"Rena doesn't know. Maybe Keiichi should ask Mion-chan himself. Would you like her number?"

"Sure thing." The whole situation made little to no sense, but I figured that with it being so close to a festival, maybe the town acts a little goofy. Rena asked me multiple times if I would have liked for her to stay and watch me, but each time I regected, trying to assure her that I was fine now that I had food in my stomach. She finally left me.

I glanced at the small phone hanging from our wall. It was really stupid, but I felt nervous. This would be the first time calling a girl other than my mother. I coninued to have a stare down with the device until it no longer frightened me. I clumsly punched in the numbers written on the peice of paper. It rang three times before I heard a click and the sound of someone I knew so well.

_"Hello?"_ Rena was right, she did sound really worried.

"It's me, old man."

_"Keiichi!" _I could almost feel her face perk up from the sound of my voice. _"Oh, Keiichi, I was so worried about you!"_

"Yeah. So I heard. What's up with that?"

_"Well, I was worried that maybe you were gone or dead..."_

"Why would you think of something like that?" The girl on the other end began to sound less like Mion. Her voice changed the way Rena's did. It grew distant and cold. But, did this mean I could find something out?

_"Oyashiro-sama's curse."_

"W- What?" _A curse? What do they take me for? A baby? I'm no longer five. I don't believe in curses or ghouls. _

_"Every year during the cotton drifting festival, one person is murdered, and another dissapears. I was worried Keiichi. There was talk from my grandmother saying that your family may be the main target of the curse. Don't you see. You have to be very careful. Why do you think people do not like to come here? How do you think Satoko and Rika became orphanes?"_

"Mion, you're speaking nonesense-"

_"I'm trying to help you Keiichi!"_ I heard her warnings turn into sobs. I didn't like the sound of her crying much. I felt awful.

"Hey, Mion.. If you'd like, you could have someone keep an eye on me?"

Silence fell between the lines. You could only hear the faint breathing of the person on the other side. She had to think this one over, but why? What was it that she didn't like about me having gaurds? If she was that worried about me, shouldn't Mion be fine with it? Jump on the suggestion in a heartbeat? The longer she took to answer, the more questioning I got of this entire curse thing.

_"I can't Keiichi. The people here... They're not as trustworthy as I would feel comfortable with putting you in the hands of. How much do you trust me?"_

It semmed like a silly thing to ask. Thinking back on one day. My first day at the small town of Hinamizawa.

_The first person that greeted me after I barely even had the chance to step out of my car was a busty green haired girl. She looked tough by the way she stood, despite her long pink skirt. She was a rather atractive young woman, and I'd like to get to know her better. I guess it was a good thing she talked to me first, otherwise, I would have never made the first move._

_"Hiya. You must be Maebara Keiichi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her hand caught mine in a pleasantly soft, yet strangely firm grip. "My name is Sonozaki Mion." Her smile was large and beemed of enthusiasm. Or maybe it was cockyness? I couldn't tell. But what I could tell, was that it was one of those smile that you either loved, or you hated. And I would have to be honest. I loved every part of it. "Would you like to go for a walk around the area? I could show you around if you'd like."_

_"That would be great." I was able to speak four words without fumbling too much. She made no jesture to grab my hand and drag me along, but rather, tested me to make sure I'd follow her as she walked away. I followed close and watched as her long, turquise-ish, pony danced along her back, and her hips swayed the skirt in a breeze. I could barely hear what she was speaking as I watched the way she sucked me in with her strong aura that just incased her. It was like she had this bubble that was built strong. So strong, no one, no** man**, had ever dared to try to pop it. She was a free spirited woman, and I wanted more than nothing, but to burst that gorgeous bubble, and see a side of her no one had ever seen. I was so engrosed in her that I didn't noticed the car speeding down the road. I would have been hit, had Mion not grabbed me. But sadly, this resulted in us falling down, and I landed on top of her in a very awkward posistion. I opened my eyes to be greeted the two large green ones starring right back. I should have moved off right away, but was afraid of losing this moment. Her face looked so smooth. So soft. I could brush my hand against her supple cheeked and push the hair behind her ear, bend down juse ever so slightly(only an inch or two) and just graze her lips with mine-_

_"Maebara... W- Would you mind at least moving your left leg ever so lsightly to the right if you won't be moving anytime soon. It's in a rather awkward spot..." She blushed widly as I felt my own face grow hot. I pushed myself off of her, and landed to the side of this beautiful girl._

_"S- s... Sorry, about that..." I stumled like a six year old who were just given there first crush._

_"It's no problem at all." she sat up and began cleaning leaves from her hair. I began helping and the first thought that came to mind was:_ My god! Is every part of this girl soft?_ Thankfully, I kept my thoughts in my mind, but her hair was so soft. She looked back at me and stopped moving._

_"What is it? Is there something on my face?"_

_"No. It's not that, but, I just thought of something. It's going to sound completely crazy. But I have one question for you before I can ask for you to do me a favor."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you trust me?" I thought is over for a moment, but she seemed really sweet, and how could I not trust her. She could have let me get hit by that car, but she pulled me out of the way._

_"Well, sure. Yeah. I trust you. Why?"_

_"Would you... Would you mind calling me by Mion? I.. I feel really comfortable with you, even though we only just met."_

_"Sure! I can call you Mion! Uh.. Would.. Would you like to call be Keiichi?"_

_"That sounds like a wonderful thing to do, Keiichi."_

It brought me back to that line. "How much do you trust me." I knew my answer.

"Mion, I trust you with my life."

_"And if I told yuo something evil, would you promise me to not hold it against me?"_

"Of corse!"

_"Then meet me at the shrine in five minutes. I have to tell you something."_

"Okay, Mion. I'll be there."

_"Thank you, Keiichi."_

I heard a click that signaled the end of this conversation, but I would be having another one soon enough.

* * *

So... Hehe. Hey guys. What's up? I know it took me a really long time to get this up, but first I had to think of who I wanted this chapter to be, than I had to get it started, and that's always really hard. But hey, it's a really long chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for read. Now if only there can be some.. Reviews? Maybe?

Well, I love you all.

-CG ^_^


	3. A Brief History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Higurashi related!**

Chapter 3

**Keichii's POV**

**

* * *

**

As the line hummed in my ear I pulled it away. What was I getting myself into? I knew this could only end badly, but it was something that needed to be done. Hinamizawa was just a small town with only a handful of people. How bad could this _"curse" _be? Oyashiro's curse? Who is that. Why does it sound familiar? Questions crushed into my brain begging for answers that I felt I knew the answer to. I rushed to grab my clothes and hurry out the door. I found my bike and booked it. The shrine was only five minutes away, but I wanted to be there as soon as possible. I had to see Mion.

I saw a soft light coming from the building, and as I made the sharp right turn I found it to be Mion sitting on the steps with a lantern. She gave me a great smile that didn't seem quite hers. Almost as though it was forced. I wanted to give her a hug, but I knew to wait for her to make the first move. No matter what mood she was in, Mion never excepted a hug with ease. I chuckled to myself as I remembered a time of me making the mistake and hugging her from behind. My punishment was not easy. I came home with both a bump on my head and a frilly black and white lolita dress to match. Worse yet, I was forced to work and Angel Mort for the day as well.

My stomach began to hurt as I held in my laughter. The green haired girl could tell something was up when I found her greeting me with two bright green eyes and furrowed brows.

"Are you okay Keichii-kun?" Her voice came out raspy and high. I made myself calm down as I looked back at her and found her eyes with tears in them.

My mind went blank at that sight. "Yes. I'm fine. How are you?" _How can I stop you from crying?_

"I've been better. I'm so worried about you..." Her arm flinched towards me, but she took it back before embracing me. _Weird... She usually hugs me. What is so wrong that she won't be herself. _"I'm sorry. I want to hug you. I'm just so afraid of someone who may be watching..."

"Are we being watched?" I hushed my voice at the thought.

Her head shook and she spoke. "No. I don't think so, but it's better to be safe."

My head bobbed in agreement.

"Please follow me, Keichii-kun." My name was said with a certain bit of pep. I let her lead the way as she carefully made her way up to the front doors of the shrine. It wasn't until her hands were placed onto the handles that I realized her intentions.

"You can't possibly be thinking of taking me in there?"

The girl stopped fiddling with the lock. Her hand pushed the door open with ease this time. "But of course I am!"

Despite my body seeming to feel the need to stay right where it was, I could force my feet to move forward. Once inside, the scent of dust tickled my nose. Dust and... What was that? Almost a metal, rusty smell.

"Mion, What did you say this place was for?"

"Oh, Keiichi-kun, were you not told? This is a room that was used for well... Torture."

A shiver escaped me. Whether it was from the air that fell in, or that word, I wasn't sure. I just assumed it to be from both. I was never really one for ghost and such. I had, over the years, strayed off the track of believing in them, but even with that, it was still hard for me not to let my mind wander.

I felt my tongue fumble as I tried to form a sentence. "T... hoor... sure?" The word was chopped and blended through my teeth. It did seem to give Mion a good laugh though.

"Is Keiichi-kun afraid?"

"No! I just... Never would have expected something so... Cruel to come form a small town such as this."

Her eyes nearly closed as she turned her head from me. "There are many things you would not expect to come from Hinamizawa." The girl's hair blocked the fine face as she stood and walked around the small room we were in. The lantern lit most of it, which gave me the chance to look around. Though Mion said this room was for torture, I couldn't really see many items that would give off a deathly feeling.

"I thought you said this place was for torture. It's not really that scary."

Mion spoke with a voice that sent shivers up and down my spine. "Tsk tsk tsk. I would have expected more from you Keiichi-kun. I have shown you just the top layer." Her face stayed hidden from my eyes, but I saw her arm reach up towards one of the weapons. I watched her carefully as she pulled it down with ease. "Do you know what this is- was used for?" The item waved in my eyes just a little too close for comfort.

I swallowed hard before answering. "No.. Not really." I could recognize it as the same piece of equipment Rika would be using in her show at the Cotton Drifting Festival.

"Well, how is it Rika-chan uses this?"

"To break apart cotton." I was just barely familiar with her act to know that.

"Correct. Now, what if I was to use the term 'rip' instead of 'break'? Would you have a different image in your mind?"

"I do imagine a slightly less pleasant picture. Yes." _What is she getting at?_

"Keiichi-kun, I feel like I should tell you the story behind this shrine. Behind Hinamizawa."

_Why do I keep hearing about all of this "secret" stuff? There's no way you can keep a secret too big in such a small town._

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of how it is we are able to keep a secret so dark from people living in a town such as here. Am I correct?"

"Y- Yeah.." _How did she know?_

"As is assumed. We really do try to not talk about it, but there comes a time every year where speak of the curse cannot be avoided."

My mind kept racing to the same conclusion each time I heard something about a "curse". Any moment now, she'll tell me that she was kidding, and just wanted to see my reaction. I know exactly what kind of reaction she wants form me too, but I refuse to give it to her. No way will I let her win this one, yet, I couldn't help but wonder just _what if_ she was telling the truth? It wouldn't be fun having mom and dad come home to a packed house and their son in the middle of a mental breakdown because he just moved to a cursed town.

"Mion, please tell me you're kidding?"

"I wish I could, but then I would be lying to you..."

"Are you sure?"

The look she gave me was ice cold and separated from the room. "Why do you not believe me Keiichi-kun?"

_Not that voice again..._

"My my my. You really are someone who does not trust us, aren't you?"

"I- It's just... _Curses? _I'm not five.."

"Oyashiro's curse is not a joke. It is something you would be wise to believe in no matter what your age!"

Unlike Rena, Mion got mad whenever she would turn to this state. This mad me a bit more worrisome considering that she was still holding the weapon from before. It registered even more so to me when she brought it up to her face giving it a loving look that a mother gives her child.

"This was used on humans once. Do you now what for?"

"I'm afraid to hear..."

"Demons who were trapped in our river would come out once a year to feast upon the humans. They took their victims and would strap them to the table over there." She gestured towards a surface lifted from the ground in the corner. "After placing the meal down, they continued by tearing them to shreds with this, and they would each take a turn to grab at the being and eat. It's strange isn't it? How something so horrid can be turned into something as innocent as A tiny girl such as Rika tearing at cotton to give to each person so that they may put it in our waters and have their sins washed away. The funny thing is, you can never wash away sins that you don't regret. Do you agree, Keiichi-kun?"

I tried to wrap my head around the brief history lesson just given to me. There was no way that they could actually believe that there were _demons _creating this curse. Right? But the look on Mion's face told me otherwise.

"Of course, Mion-chan." I glanced at my watch. It showed me half past one a.m. I had to get home. "Uh... Mion?"

"Do not worry. Just go. I will be fine." The green haired girl continued standing in her place. Not moving an inch. Just starring at me. I turned my back to make my way to my bike. "And remember, Keiichi-kun. Oyashiro's curse is given to anyone who lives in Hinamizawa. Do not take it lightly. He will prove you wrong."

I didn't bother to look at her, but I did give a nod to show I did hear her.

"One final thing." Her voice shot through me. "Do not bring this meeting up ever again. You may not speak of it unless I start it. Do you understand? It's so that we can be sure to not create too much of a mess within our friends."

"Yes. I understand."

The next day Mion seemed to be going on with herself the way she always did. But one question was burning in my.

"Mion, I need to talk to you about yesterday?"

"Keiichi-kun? You look dead." She must have been referring to the dark circles under my eyes.

"Yes. I know. Thank you very much for noticing. Can I please speak to you alone?" I guess I was using a harsh tone that was uncalled for, but I just got a funny look from her. "Just come with me." She wasn't getting it!

I dragged her to the sinks we had for after gym or some other outdoor activity.

"What is it you need to talk about Keiichi-kun? This couldn't be another one of your sad attempts to beg me for an easy punishment game could it?" Mion's face grew to one of smug and evil. Man did she look cute.

"N- No! Mion... It's about yesterday night." I received the same blank stare from before. "With regards to Oyashiro's curse?" _There's no way she could have forgotten by now._

"Keiichi... I have no idea what you are talking about." Her face turned white as a dove and her eyes took up half her head. There was no way she forgot about that discussion. If she didn't forget then...

Shion!

* * *

Yes! Finally! My word.. This took WAAAY too long.. I promise it won't be like this forever. I just got a router for my own computer in my bedroom, so now I have as much time as I want on this. I really do hope that this is okay. I was seriously lost on what to do for this chapter, so I do really hope it was worth the wait. I love you all who are still with me. Please review? It really makes me so happy to get your thoughts.

With love always,

-CG ^_^


	4. Ten Little Indians

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni things whatsoever.**

_I don't have much to sy on the chapter, but I do appologize for the long wait. I was having problems figuring out what to do for this, but I know what to do now._

**Chapter 4:**

Old Habits: Ten Little Indians

**Mion's POV**

**XXXXXXXX**

Keichii stood in front of me, a look of panic running through him. What was he talking about? How did he find out about Oyashiro-sama? I know that Rena would never tell him.. Not unless she was in one of her "phases", but she has been careful with them lately. Rika? No... She couldn't, and poor Satoko. she doesn't even let her mind wander into that realm. but that would only leave me.. Or my sister. Yes. She must have been the one. Knowing her, she would love to start that kind of drama. I turned my attention back onto the brunette in front of me. he still seemed confused. No. Not confused. Worried. He must have also figured that it was Shion whom he was talking to. What did they talk of? Should I ask. Too many questions! My head began to hurt.

"Keichii-kun, what did my sister say to you?" No sense in hiding the fact that I knew.

The boy fumbled his words running them in a sentence that didn't make sense. There were no space between the words and all I could catch were the multiple "sorry"'s that came from him. I placed a hand on his shoulder before he could go on. It was like a trigger that was made to stop him from talking. His brown eyes met mine and his face was red.

"Breath, Keichii. It's okay."

As he followed my instructions his face grew to it's normal pale color.

"Okay. Let's try this again. What have you been told?"

Keichii turned his gaze off of mine. "Shion told me the history of the cotton drifting festival. I was warned of the dangers. Something about killings that happen every year... She told me to be very careful, since I'm new. Mion... I'm scarred." He fell into me, and rather than pushing him aside, I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his body shake under mine. Thoughts of the past were walking into my conscience. I had killed him before.. I remember the power I felt. The final thrust of a knife into his stomach as he lay on a hospital bed. Helpless like a cicada molting. So vulnerable. A smile broke my face. _It felt so good... What's one more time? Maybe.. _No! That was the past. I am working for the best future. No more of this awful killing!

"Come with me." I pushed the body off of me, but held his hand and tenderly led him to the sick a few steps away. "Here, clean your face." I pulled out a handkerchief I had and wetted it. Slowly, I rubbed the cool cloth over his face. "There you go. All better. Yes?"

Keichii looked at me with tired eyes. He didn't look so good. "Do you want to go to the nurse? You must not have gotten much sleep. You look a little red too." I felt his forehead. I was right. He was burning up.

"Mion.. I don't want to sleep.. When I sleep I think of it.. I don't want to!" He sat on the dirt in a ball, placing his head between his legs and hands gripping at the back of his head. He wasn't quite screaming, but the sound his voice made was very strained.

"What do you think of, Keichii?" I bent down to his level and began to rub his back carefully. I didn't like seeing him like this. Not at all.

"It's awful.. You'd think I was insane... You really would."

"Nonsense.. I could never-"

"You don't understand! Mion, I dream of killing you! I dream of what is would be like to rip everyone apart with my bare hands. Everyone. Everyone. All dead. Because of me. You, Rena, Satoko, even Rika. All of you are dead. Then, after I tear you to pieces, _it _comes after me. You don't understand... You can't.. You can't... You can't..."

"Kei.. Keichii-kun... Oh. I do understand. I really do. I have those dreams too. You're not alone, but for now.. You need rest. No matter how awful it is. You will not do any better without it. Trust me. I know."

'Trust me' were the magic words. My friend settled into me again. "Mion, am I going crazy?"

"No, my dear. You are one of us is all."

-0-0-

It had taken some time, but after Keichii had regained himself, I convinced him to go home and get rest.

Back in the classroom, I looked around at all of the kids. So many age groups in one room. It was silly, but I couldn't help but feel comforted at seeing how we worked together. A very cheesy view of peace in Hinamizawa took a place in my mind. I took my seat and brought out my supplies. _What am I studying today? And Then There Were None. Ah yes. That book. _I read the first few lines of the the page I left off on.

_Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

I let my mind wander. Something I usually do not do. I began to imagine little indians running around. One by one, they disappeared until there were five left. My sister, Keichii, Rika, Rena, Satoko. They ran around as though there were no worries. Satoko was taken, so Rika began to cry. Then she was next.

One by one.

They were taken.

One by one.

My sister was left. Sitting all alone in darkness.

One step at a time.

Something approached her-

And then there were none.

A quiet cackle raised from my throat. I silenced it quickly so as to not gain attention. A child's voice came from behind me.

"Mion-senpai, Can you help me with this problem?" I turned to find a small boy holding a paper in his hands. He looked at me with big blue eyes and a large smile.

"Yes. Bring it here. This old man can do anything!" _How fragile little ones are.._

**XXXXXXXX**

_Alright! Got another in. This doesn't really tell much, but I'm hoping the next chapter will. I'm liking this switching from person to person, but I'm worried you guys might not. _

_What do you think? Let me know~_

_I love you all, but those who comment get a special cookie. :3_

_-CG ^_^_


End file.
